


Nishinoya x oc fanfiction

by Kat_kiribaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #firstwork, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_kiribaku/pseuds/Kat_kiribaku
Summary: Hi my name is Luna Azumane, Asahi’s little sister. I came to karasuno as a second year, usually people ignore me but that all changes when my brother re-joines the Volleyball club. My life just got a lot more interesting and chaotic.Author- this is my first book published, I'll hopefully update it but this is what I have so far!
Relationships: Nishinoya x oc
Kudos: 1





	Nishinoya x oc fanfiction

Hi my name is Luna Azumane, Asahi’s little sister. My parents seperated and I left my brother Asahi and my dad to go to LA with my mom when I was nine. Sladly at age 45, my mom passed away due to a lung infection, so at age 17 I moved back in with my dad and big brother. I know it's a lot to process but my big brother Asahi has helped me move into the spare room they had for guests, he told me all about the school I was going to. It was just a basic warning about the people I should stay away from and some of the teachers' weird habits. After a week it was finally my first day of school. Not gonna lie, starting highschool as a second year and not knowing anyone is very difficult, everyone mostly ignored me and went along with their day as if I were a shadow to them. After the first day it was pretty much routine, I wake up and go to school, do all my work at recess, then eat lunch by myself and walk home with Asahi, This week was a bit different, while we were walking home this shrimpy looking orange top first year called out to us from the gym. “Look it’s Asahi-san” said the shrimpy first year then after that a teacher came to the open gym door, “you're late, and on the new coaches first day, way to leave an impression, go change there's a practice match starting soon”. My brother looked a bit shaken but quickly ran to get changed, I was a bit shocked because he never told me about being in a club.”Are you his sister or something, you want to wait inside?” said a very gruff voiced man, I nodded my head in response and followed him inside the gym. There were a bunch of guys practicing volleyball and getting ready for a match,”I didn’t know Asahi had a girlfriend” the oranged haired shrimp said. After he said that all eyes were on me.I was panicking a bit but stayed calm and said,”I’m not his girlfriend! I’m his sister. My name is Luna Azumane! Nice to meet all of you.”I said letting the panic fill my voice. There was a quiet mumble following what I said, I couldn’t stop myself from running out of the gym and trying to catch my breath. I texted Asahi that I would see him home and ran away, that was enough embarrassment for one day. 

***Asahi’s POV***

After I finished changing I looked at my phone. 

_One missed text from Luna; I’ll see you at home_

I sighed, I knew she was anxious but I didn’t think it was this bad. As I approached the gym the new coach from before pulled me aside,”there was a girl outside with you earlier and I invited her in and she introduced herself as your sister and then ran out of here like she was running for her life, I was wondering if she was ok?” said the new coach.”oh I completely forgot to introduce myself my name is Keishin Ukai but you guys have to call me coach Ukai” said coach Ukai. I felt really guilty leaving my sister behind, she was probably nervous as hell and rushed out without giving it a second thought. I snapped out of my thoughts and figured I’d say sorry later,”yes she was my sister and she had a lot of homework so she went home without me.” I said as we walked into the gym. 

***Time Skip to Luna’s House because author-chan is lazy :3* (Luna’s POV)**

When I got home I ran up to my room as quickly as possible and got out my Nintendo to get my mind off of all those eyes on me, then I heard a knock on the door.”Hey it’s me, is everything ok? Where is your brother”My dad said while opening the door. I quietly said,”he’s at volleyball club practice”. My dad thought about something for a second and then walked out of the room. When Asahi got home dad called us for dinner and said he had something to say.”Asahi can you start taking Luna to practice with you, It would be a good way for her to make friends. Unless you don’t trust the guys there or don’t think it would be good for her to be there?.” Dad said which had me and Asahi shocked. “No, everyone is really nice so if you want her to come she can be one of the Assistant coaches” Asahi said which was a shock to me because he knows I am shy and tries to help me avoid embarrassment when he can.”do I even get a say in this?” I questioned, hoping they would say yes so I could skip out on going.”No”dad replied, and at that moment I knew tomorrow was going to be a mess.

***Time Skip to VB practice***

I could barely breathe as the bell rang and school was over I found my brother in the hall waiting for me already in his uniform.”Let's go in together ok, I’ll introduce you to Kiyoko and the teacher in-charge of the club, there really nice so don’t freak out.” Asahi said trying to calm me down, he could already tell how much I was panicking. We walked towards the gym and I could already hear people practicing, ‘good people won’t notice me like they did the last time’ I thought to myself as we entered the gym, I was immediately greeted by a girl with very beautiful flowy black hair and a man on the shorter side with glasses.”Hello! I’m the club's advisor, Mr.takeda,and the girl on my left is Kiyoko.” said takeda.”Hi, I’ll be the assistant coach with you,want to sit down?” Kiyoko questioned, I nodded in agreement and went to sit down with her.”They're not bad once you get to know them.” Kiyoko said while watching the guys practice, I tilted my head to look at her slightly and decided to trust her judgement.’ Maybe I can have Asahi introduce me to the other second years’ I thought as I was getting up to get a drink.”Look out!” someone shouted. I turned around Instantly and saw the ball was headed for me,’I didn’t want to tell Asahi that I know how to play volleyball, I didn’t want to have anything to do with the sport. Sigh, I guess I have to set it or I’d get hit in the face’ I thought as I set the ball back into the court. It was dead silent as I walked away to get a drink, all eyes were on me and for just a second I didn’t mind all the attention.

***Asahi’s POV***

‘Wow my sister just set the ball back into the court, I didn’t even know she played.’ I thought as I stood there shocked.”Did you know she could do that?” Sugawara said walking over to me holding the volleyball my sister just set.”No, I had no idea she played volleyball or even liked the sport” I said before my sister walked back into the gym. She looked at me and everyone and meekly said”what?”. I started to laugh and she started to chuckle a bit while she was walking back to sit down with Kiyoko, and then the game continued. After we played that match Sugawara wanted me to introduce him to Luna, Suga along with Diachi followed me as I asked Luna to go outside with us.”What’s up Asahi?” she questioned as me and the other third years stood near the doorframe.” I wanted to introduce Daichi and Suga!” I said as they both said hi, as I watched my sister turn a bit red and slowly reach out her hand for them to shake.”H-hi” Luna stuttered back as she shook hands with both of them. “Hey that was a really great set back there!” Suga said cheerfully as he let go of Luna's hand. “ Oh” Luna’s face got redder as she continued,” thank you I haven’t played in a while so I'm a bit rusty”. “ Rusty nothing not even kageyama could pull that off!” Suga said as daichi nodded in agreement. 

***Luna’s POV***

After a few minutes of chitchat the shrimpy orange top came outside of the gym with another tall first year with black hair, “ Look Kageyama it's that girl from earlier! Can you set for me please!” the orange haired shrimp said.” Hinata boke! you should introduce yourself first, she is are upperclassmen!” the blueberry headed boy shouted at the tangerine. “ Sorry about Hinata, My name is Kageyama Tobio and this is Hinata Shoyo, we would like it if you would set for us please” Kageyama bowed. I was shocked at first but then mumbled an ok.”yay! Thank you” Hinata yelled as he ran inside.” Oi Boke wait for me!” Kageyama yelled then ran after Hinata,“I’m going to go help them Asahi. It was nice meeting you guys!” I yelled and ran after the first years. Hinata handed me the ball and told me to set it on the right side of the court. I took a breath and set the ball but Hinata missed, he frowned then asked me to do it again. This time I focused and decided to set the ball to him instead of near him. Hinata hit the ball and stared at his hand in an awed expression. “ Woah! I didn’t think anyone else could make the ball go swish! Boom! Right into my hand! You might be better than kageyama!” Hinata fangirled over my setting skills.”Can you set for me more! Please!” Hinata begged as I was going to sit back down.” Boke I can set for you.” Kageyama said in a sort of mumbled sad tone while picking up the ball. HInata walked over to Kageyama and patted him on the head and took the ball, both boys were blushing a bit and continued to practice in silence.

***Third person's POV***

Luna got up to refill her water bottle at the courtyard fountain and saw a boy with spiky black hair with a blonde streak, who was a little bit taller than her drinking from the water fountain. After a little while the boy turned around and saw Luna.”Hey aren’t you that new girl?” He questioned in a menacing tone. Luna slowly nodded and stepped back a bit.” Y-yeah” Luna croaked out stepping back a bit further.”Cool! I’m Nishinoya Yuu! Hey, aren't you like top of the class?”Nishinoya’s mood changed In a heartbeat. The now less concerned Luna Stepped forward with a small smile.”My name is Luna Asahi” Luna said and reached out her hand for him to shake, Nishinoya looked shocked and turned away.” I umm have to go.” Nishinoya said as he bolted away before Luna could say anything to respond. The very confused Luna walked over to the fountain and filled up her bottle, she decided not to tell Asahi he would worry too much. Luna didn’t want to go back into the gym so she stayed in the courtyard.

***Luna’s POV***

An hour had passed and I was still outside in the courtyard playing Among us on my phone.”Luna! It's time to go” I heard my brother scream, I grabbed my bag and ran back to the gym.” It was nice meeting you” I said, slightly smiling as me and my brother left for home. Before I left the gym I saw the boy I met in the courtyard talking to Hinata and Kageyama. 

***The next day***

“Asahi! Lisa! Breakfast!” my dad shouted. I quickly gathered my things and grabbed my laptop, phone, and bag before heading downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. “Why are you in such a hurry?” my dad questioned. “Oh I’m meating Haru. I haven’t seen him in awhile and wanted to walk to school and catch up!” I said while grabbing a piece of toast and heading to the door.”Ok I’ll see you after school” my dad smiled and waved me off. I started walking towards Haru’s house. I haven’t seen Haru since I was nine. We rarely talk and usually phone calls last an hour or so, but when I told him I was moving back he seemed to want to talk more. I’m so excited to see him!

***Time skip to Haru’s house (Third Person’s POV)**

Luna walked up to Haru’s door and it was immediately swung open.”Lisa! It's so good to see you!” Haru exclaimed.”Lets go to school!” Haru said immediately after, not letting Luna get a word in. They started walking toward the building making chit chat and having light conversations. When they got about a block away from the building Haru pulled Luna to the side. “ Are you really going to wear that under your uniform?” Haru questioned looking disgusted.”Oh it's what I normally wear” Luna said looking down at her white sweater.”Ok yeah I know but it looks weird and ugly. I’m not walking in with you looking like that” Haru said in a snobby tone.”Here put this on” Haru said shoving a very large white shirt towards Luna.”go change I’ll wait for you here.”Haru demanded . Luna got changed in the locker rooms and looked in the mirror. The shirt was very loose and wrinkled, Luna put it on anyway. She was scared to lose Haru. He was her closest and only friend so she decided to put up with it. Luna walked out to see a note next to her disheveled bag. 

_Sorry Luna I didn’t want to be late! I also borrowed the homework for social studies! - Haru_

Luna sighed and started to make her way to her locker.

***time skip to volleyball practice***

“Lisa, why don’t you just ditch your brother and walk to the library with me. It's not like you need to be there. They don’t need you to help them.” Haru winned trying to get Luna to study with him.”I’m sorry Haru maybe later, I’ll help you with the homework too” Luna promised, hoping Haru would stop pestering her.”Fine. Let me copy your homework later. Bye Lisa!” Haru said with a hint of malice. Luna walked into the gym and sat down next to Kiyoko.”Luna! Can you set for me please! Kageyama’s being a meanie.” Hinata exclaimed, grabbing her hand and dragging Luna to the court.

***Time skip to end of volleyball practice (Luna’s POV)***

I was so tired I felt like I was going to pass out! I said goodbye to everyone and walked home with my brother. “I think you should stay home Luna, Maybe you can go over to Haru’s tomorrow” Asahi persisted. “Sorry Asahi, I'll be back by twelve hopefully” I said walking off towards Haru’s house. It was cold as I raced to Haru’s House. I quickly made my way up the lawn and knocked on the door, no one answered. I waited for an hour until I gave up and sluggishly walked home. I was speed walking home, freezing in the short sleeve shirt I had on. My knuckles were sore and my fingers were frostbitten. I was looking down trying to keep the cold wind off my nose and bumped into someone.”I’m sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!” I quickly got up and helped them to their feet.”Oh it's no problem!” The boy said. Suddenly he looked very familiar. It was the boy from the day at the courtyard, and the libro from Volleyball practice!”Sorry I don’t think I got your name” The boy asked. Oh he forgot my name. I felt a little sad that he didn’t remember me but this is the second time we've actually talked to each other.”My name's Luna Asahi” I said.”Oh right the new Assistant manager, by the way I’m Nishinoya Yuu!” Nishinoya Said taking off his jacket.”Here, you look like you're about to freeze to death!” Nishinoya said handing me over his Volleyball jacket.”Oh um thank you Nishinoya'' I said huduling into his jacket for warmth.”why are you out this late? It's almost one!” Nishinoya questioned.”I could ask the same to you. Anyway I was supposed to go to a friends house and study with them but they bailed at the last minute.” I said. My eyes were struggling to stay open at this point, I was so tired. “Here I'll help you home.” Nishinoya offered, reaching for my bag. “Oh um thank you Nishinoya” I said, giving him my bag and slowly walking to my house.” it's just around the corner from here, you don’t have to walk with me the whole way” I said starting to feel bad about making him carry my bag and taking his coat. “Hey it's no problem!” Nishinoya said reassuringly. 

**-end for now-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'll update soon ✨❤️


End file.
